Once Again
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: It all started with a pool party, Katarina, Garen, and last of all, Ziggs diving off the diving board. Inspired by Pool Party Ziggs' splash art. One-shot.


**Hi, can anyone tell me why some people refer Katarina as "Kata"? Why not just Kat? It's shorter...**

It all started with a pool party, Katarina, Garen, and last of all, Ziggs diving off the diving board.

 _Rip!_ Katarina shredded the picture with her daggers. She hung the picture on a makeshift clothesline and tossed one of her daggers at it, not caring if she was destroying the wall. A couple of throws later, tattered paper lay on the floor and a satisfied Katarina retrieved her weapons.

"Sister, why did you do that?" Cassiopeia pouted. She had entered her sister's room a few minutes ago. "You do know I have more, right?"

The Sinister Blade internally groaned. "You need to do something with your life other than make copies of one picture."

"Yes, yes. It's just a small reminder of that fateful day."

"Oh yes. Because _decorating_ my room with it is small."

"Perhaps a billboard would suit you better?"

"Go away."

"We have a party today, though. Don't you want to come, sister?"

"Another party?"

"It seems that I always need to remind you. Pool party."

* * *

Katarina walked out to the pool. Since they had so much money (courtesy of you, Summoner), they had expanded the Institute of War and built a pool.

"Did you need to bring your daggers?" Talon asked. Cassiopeia dragged him along and he came with no real reluctance.

"Says the guy who brought his own weapon," Katarina countered. She fingered the blades strapped onto her thigh. "And who wears a hood to a pool party?"

Cassiopeia nodded her head and yanked his hood off. He quickly pulled it back on. The redhead grinned. She yanked his hood off. In return, she got pushed into the pool.

"You-" She was cut off by Renekton's whistle.

"Swim! Cull the weak swimmers!"

"Shut up! Mind your own business!"

Above her, Talon smirked and Cassiopeia waved goodbye as she slithered away to who-knows-where.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Katarina growled. She climbed out of the pool, water dripping down her hair. "Or would you like me to do it for you?"

"I'm the better assassin. As if you could beat me."

"Well, get ready to lose your title!" The young woman lunged toward him, dagger in her hand.

The Blade's Shadow took a step to the left and dodged her attack. He parried the next three and internally laughed at his adoptive sister's attempts.

"You're no real challenge. Stop trying."

"How about you start?" Katarina smiled. "Oh, hi _Riven_!"

At the mention of Riven, Talon froze and looked in the direction where Katarina was looking. Sure enough, Riven was there, clad in a white bikini. She caught him staring and waved. He stared at her for a bit. Unfortunately for him, the redhead took this opportunity to push him into the pool.

He fell into the water and struggled to find air.

"Aww, poor Talon! You want me to call _Riven_ for help?" she smirked.

Angry (and embarrassed, although he would never admit it), he snatched her ankles and pulled her into the water. He smiled and climbed out the pool, the moment etched into his mind.

"I'd help you, but I'd rather not," he said. He turned around and walked away.

Katarina was still in the pool, fuming. Wait till they got home... He could say goodbye to his blade. She glared at Talon, who innocently waved back.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed as someone bumped into her.

"My apologies," a familiar voice replied. Lux turned her head and apologetically smiled. "Hi there!"

"Demacians..." Katarina sighed.

"Hey, you know Garen misses you, right? He's been kinda moody lately and I think it's because he hasn't seen you since... I don't know... forever!"

"..."

"There he is! Why don't go say hi or something? I'm sure it'll make him feel better!"

"Demacians don't deserve recognition from an elite Noxian assassin like me."

Lux pouted and and said, "Okay... But he misses you, you know..."

Katarina ignored her comment and swam away. She swam around champions and around the pool until she got bored. A splash of water hit her back and she realized she was near the diving board. Before she could move away, Jinx jumped down, a crazy smile on her face.

"Wheeeeeeeee!"

A wave of water hit the Sinister Blade's face and the crazy bluenette popped out of the water, splashing more water on Katarina's face.

"That was fun!" she cried out. She picked up a water gun that was floating nearby and squirted more water everywhere. Annoyed, Katarina punched Jinx's arm and slapped her face.

Not bothered, Jinx exclaimed, "HEY! WATER FIGHT!", grabbed Graves' water gun, and sprayed more water on the Noxian.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and lunged at Jinx with a dagger.

"Whoops! You missed me! Haha!"

Katarina did miss and slammed into Garen while Jinx disappeared and reappeared out of the depths of the pool.

"H-hey! Let go of me, you brute!" Katarina shouted. Garen had caught her in an awkward hug and she spotted Cassiopeia with a camera.

"S-sorry!"

Too late, the serpent woman already snapped a picture.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
